


Motionless

by Postcardsfromayoungman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean, Emotional Dean, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postcardsfromayoungman/pseuds/Postcardsfromayoungman
Summary: Dean tries his best, he really does.*I just do this for fun, I'm not much of a writer. Please enjoy though (I hope). And sorry (not really) for the feels.*





	

"Noooo!" Dean shouted as he ran towards Cas.

He knew something was wrong. The angel fell to his knees and lay still on the ground.

He felt for a pulse but there was nothing there. 

Quickly he began pressing on his chest and breathing into his mouth. 

"C'mon, c'mon!" He pleaded.

Dean kept working and working on Castiel but he remained motionless.

"Come back god damn it" he screamed as he punched Castiel's chest. "Don't you fucking do this Cas!"

Tears streamed Deans face dropping onto Castiel's still body.

Dean leant down, one hand gripping at Castiels shirt, the other in his hair. Dean combed the hair from his forehead and whispered, voice trembling "I need you Cas".

Fast footsteps came from behind him, he looked up, his puffy red eyes making out his brother. 

"Sam" Dean said, "he's gone".


End file.
